Professor E. Gadd
Professor Elvin Gadd, often shortened to Professor E. Gadd or simply E. Gadd, is the scientist first appearing in Luigi's Mansion and founder of Gadd Science, Incorporated. He always speaks in ambiguous gibberish (supplied by Kazumi Totaka, who took inspiration from Animal Crossing s "Animalese" when inventing the voiceN-sider.com (Accessed on 6-12-09)), and he frequently uses phrases such as "criminy", "hullabaloo", etc. His name comes from the archaic exclamation "egad," something that one says in surprise. History Background He used to live on the foothills of the Thwomp Volcano, as depicted in the game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. The Mario Bros. go back in time and end up saving his lab from burning down when fire blocks erupted from the Thwomp Volcano. He then helps the Mario Bros. by inventing the Hydrogush 4000. Although he doesn't directly invent the Hydrogush 4000, his older self does in a complex way: Young E. Gadd starts to get an idea after a totally unrelated event happened during the present time, which transfers to his future self, causing the present-day, elderly professor to send water from the Hydrogush 4000 via Time Hole and calm the erupting Thwomp Volcano. After all this excitement, the twenty-year-old E. Gadd moves to Boo Woods, where he would later study ghosts.In Luigi's Mansion, E. Gadd stated that he lived in Boo Woods, in order to research Ghosts, since he was 20. ''Luigi's Mansion'' series ''Luigi's Mansion'' Many decades later, in Luigi's Mansion, Luigi enters the mansion and is saved from ghosts by Professor E. Gadd wielding the Poltergust 3000. The professor reveals that he lives in a house near the mansion, where he researches his favorite subject: ghosts. Luigi explains his brother Mario is missing within the house, and the professor decides to help Luigi by giving him the Poltergust 3000 and the Game Boy Horror. The professor continues to help Luigi throughout the game, giving him help and tips. ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.]] After a few years of absence, Professor E. Gadd appears in the game Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. In the game, E. Gadd takes up residence in Evershade Valley after learning that the ghosts there are friendly. Eager to examine ghosts without fear of being attacked by them, he sets up a laboratory in the Gloomy Manor and a Bunker close by the mansion. There, he begins researching the ghosts of the five mansions that populate the valley, and sends his five Toad assistants to the other four mansions in the valley to examine the ghosts there. At first, the resident ghosts welcome him and assist him in his lab, but when King Boo arrives and destroys the ghost-pacifying Dark Moon that hangs over Evershade Valley, the ghosts start running amok and destroy E. Gadd's equipment. He flees to his nearby Bunker and enlists the help of Luigi — who has now taken up residence in his new Grade D mansion from the previous game — to help rebuild the Dark Moon and calm the ghosts once more. E. Gadd was later revealed to have been unintentionally and indirectly responsible for King Boo's return, as he had sold his portrait in a garage sale, thus ensuring his escape. In this game, E. Gadd has made an upgrade of his Poltergust 3000 from the last game: the Poltergust 5000. This new Poltergust uses a Strobulb to stun ghosts, rather than the flashlight used with the Poltergust 3000. Professor E. Gadd also introduces three new inventions: the Pixelator, a machine that turns Luigi into pixels and transports him to and from the different mansions, the Dual Scream, a device that resembles a Nintendo DS and is capable of communication, and the Dark-Light Device, which allows Luigi to see invisible objects. He doesn't leave the Bunker until the end of the game, directly after beating King Boo. ''Luigi's Mansion Arcade'' E. Gadd has a similar role in Luigi's Mansion Arcade to that of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, in that he communicates with Luigi while the latter explores the mansions, and offers a tutorial to the player upon starting the game. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Although Professor E. Gadd does not appear in Super Mario Sunshine, when Mario initially finds F.L.U.D.D. at the Delfino Airstrip, it says, "Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd Science, Inc.". Later, Bowser Jr. says he got his Magic Paintbrush from "a strange old man in a white coat." Bowser Jr. uses the paintbrush to frame Mario and get him away long enough for himself to go in and kidnap Princess Peach. This is a fitting description of Professor E. Gadd, which is further confirmed when F.L.U.D.D. seems to react in surprise to the statement. Bowser Jr. claims E. Gadd gave the brush to him of his own free will and that he didn't know the professor's name when he received the brush, but it's unknown whether this is true or not. There is a symbol on both the Magic Paintbrush and F.L.U.D.D. showing a face and hairstyle similar to E. Gadd's, which seems to be the Gadd Science, Inc. logo. It appears on many of E. Gadd's other inventions, as well as the boxes for F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle upgrades. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' / Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions .]] In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, the professor makes an appearance supplying the brothers with an array of accessories to help them along their way each time they drink at Starbeans Cafe, a juice shop that he owns. However, it has been found that originally, the game was only going to feature Professor E. Gadd once, the first time Mario and Luigi get a drink; in all of the future times, different characters would have appeared. These characters are Wario, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Link, an Excitebike racer, and Captain Olimar. While Professor E. Gadd reprises his role as the Starbeans Cafe owner in the remake of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, he also shows up during the Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser side story. Here, he is found in a cave by Bowser's minions, claiming to have followed ghosts when he fell in. E. Gadd begins talking to Bowser's minions about his research, and says he is also working on a time-travel device, a nod to the original main story's sequel. Reactions to the drinks The professor has many different reactions for each time a new drink is made at Starbeans Cafe, usually accompanied with a humorous scene. *The first reaction is when the new brew attracts a Ghost from Luigi's Mansion, which scares Luigi, but the professor comes in with the Poltergust 3000, and sucks it up. The professor explains that he owns the Cafe, and that each time he samples a new brew, he will give a gift to the Bros. He samples the brew and gifts to them the Greed Wallet. *The second reaction has the professor drawn in by the smell of the drink, and samples a flavor. He then gifts to the Bros. the Bonus Ring. The professor then has a major reaction to the very "Strong Brew" and asks the bartender where the bathroom is. The Bartender replies that he had never built one. Luigi then rushes to get the Poltergust 3000 and sucks the professor in. *The third reaction has him on a Poltergust 3001, a rocket. He samples the drink and gives the Excite Ring before blasting away. *The fourth has him on a giant Game Boy Horror. He sends a ghost as a representative for the sampling, much to Luigi's terror. After that, the ghost drops the Great Force. *In the fifth reaction, he has the giant Game Boy Horror send the drink to him. He then gifts them the Power Grip in the original or Secret Specs in the remake. He promises to come in person. *In the sixth reaction, E. Gadd comes wearing a suit that makes him a ghost. He samples the drink and gives the Cobalt Necktie. A terrified Luigi uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck the professor inside. *In the final one, he samples the last drink and proclaims it the best one, much to his employee's annoyance. He gifts the Bros. the Game Boy Horror SP. Before leaving, he hangs a photo of himself in the shop as a way to brighten one's spirits, which the employer labels dumb. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' E. Gadd has a much larger role in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, where the professor debuts his newest invention to the Mushroom Kingdom, a Time Machine. Princess Peach, accompanied by Toadiko and Toadbert, volunteers to be a passenger on its maiden voyage. However, when the time machine returns, it is not the trio that left but rather the Junior Shrooboid that emerges instead. After the bros. defeat it, Gadd places the creature inside a tube of fluid, keeping it alive and allowing him to study it. Out in the courtyard, Mario and Luigi discover a hole in the ground; E. Gadd elaborates that this hole is a Time Hole, a rip in the time-space continuum, which was created by the use of the time machine. After Luigi falls in the hole and Mario heads in to save him, the professor sends Stuffwell, a sentient suitcase, through to help them. For most of the game, E. Gadd is seen studying the Junior Shrooboid defeated earlier. At Thwomp Volcano, Mario, Luigi, and their baby counterparts come across a younger Professor Gadd, who is studying Thwomps. During this time, though, the volcano erupts, with several Thwomps falling in and destroying the laboratory. One threatens to explode, and must be put out; Mario and Luigi do this by having Mario drink water and Luigi hammering him to spit it at the Thwomp, dousing it. Witnessing this event in the past causes inspires E. Gadd of the present to invent the Hydrogush 4000, a massive water pump. Mario and Luigi then have him pump water through the time hole leading to Thwomp Volcano to douse the mountain. After his lab is destroyed by the eruption of the volcano, young E. Gadd mentions his interests in studying ghosts, and that he would be buying a lab at the edge of Boo Woods, nodding toward his first appearance in Luigi's Mansion. After discovering that baby tears are the Shroob's weakness, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach relate this to the professor. E. Gadd then uses the Hydrogush to pump a liquid similar to Baby Luigi's tears through the time holes, removing the Shroobs and restoring any Shroobified characters. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 4'' A flashlight known as the Gaddlight was used to scare away Boos when they try to steal a Star or coins in Mario Party 4. ''Mario Party 5'' In Mario Party 5's Super Duel mode, several vehicle parts are designed by E. Gadd. ''Mario Party 6'' Professor E. Gadd's garage is a game board in Mario Party 6. When a player lands on a ? space on this board, E. Gadd appears and lets them try one of his inventions. ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, E. Gadd appear as the co-host of Play Land. The coins earned in the minigames to buy Professor E. Gadd's many "Gaddgets". ''Mario Party 7'' A magic wand bearing Gadd's logo later appears in Mario Party 7. ''Mario Kart'' series E. Gadd's inventions are sometimes used as items in the Mario Kart series. ''Mario Kart DS'' In Mario Kart DS, the Poltergust 4000 kart used by Luigi is based off of E. Gadd's Poltergust 3000 invention. There is evidence in the US demo prototype version he was going to be playable, being replaced by Dry Bones in the final version. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' series E. Gadd makes a small cameo in Mario Kart Arcade GP as a statue in the background of the Diamond City course in the Wario Cup. His face, the logo of Gadd Science, appears on a building as well. This cameo carries over into the sequel, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series E. Gadd makes a small cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectible trophy. The description of his trophy talks about his role within Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, describing the events of the Dark Moon being shattered, and the professor calling upon Luigi to aid him. E. Gadd is referred to by his full name - Professor Elvin Gadd - in North America, while PAL regions have his first name abbreviated. Despite not appearing in any Super Smash Bros. titles until the fourth installment, E. Gadd is mentioned in the trophies for F.L.U.D.D. and the Poltergust 3000 in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the trophy representing the various Ghosts that appeared in Dark Moon in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, as well as Luigi's final smash trophy, the Poltergust 5000, in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. ''Super Mario Maker'' E. Gadd also makes an appearance in Super Mario Maker as a Mystery Mushroom costume for Mario when using the Super Mario Bros. theme. The costume can be unlocked by completing the Event Course Paranormal Research. Inventions ;Boo Canister A device created by E. Gadd with the aid of the Mario Bros. which is designed to contain captured Boos. It is stored in the Bunker's Vault. ;DS Time Radar A handheld device that bears a striking resemblance to a Nintendo DS used briefly by E. Gadd to find Princess Peach in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. It has the ability to pinpoint which time period someone is trapped in. One of the Toads thinks he just made it up. Also, when Professor E. Gadd turns on his Hydrogush 4000, he uses a DS-like device. ;Dual Scream An upgraded DS given to Luigi in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, that acts both as a communication device, and as a map of the area. ;E. Gadd Battle Machine Special parts that can be bought in the Super Duel Mode of Mario Party 5. They include the E. Gadd body, E. Gadd Jet, E. Gadd Engine and E. Gadd gun. ;E. Gadd's Garage E. Gadd's garage is the garage he had in Mario Party 6. He also keeps his numerous inventions there. It also appears as a Rare Mini-Game. ;E-Gate Electronic portals in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon that can be used to transport people and things from one place to another. Comes in a pair, but only one of them has a panel on the top that must be turned on with a Strobulb flash for both to be activated. ;F.L.U.D.D. The Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, better known as F.L.U.D.D., is a water-spraying device used by Mario in Super Mario Sunshine. It is worn on Mario's back, and has various nozzle attachments which can be collected by breaking open boxes with E. Gadd's logo on the front. F.L.U.D.D. also has notable artificial intelligence and the ability to communicate with a voice. In certain ways, F.L.U.D.D. functions much as Navi did in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ;Gaddgets The Gaddgets appear in Mario Party Advance. There are 80 total, and are very similar to the toys in the WarioWare games. ;Gaddlight A flashlight that is used to scare away Boos when they try to steal a Star or coins in Mario Party 4. ;Game Boy Horror The Game Boy Horror is a portable device from Luigi's Mansion that bears a striking resemblance to the Game Boy Color containing a built-in camera which E. Gadd can use to watch the action from the safety of his lab and contact Luigi. It also stores data including a map and anything Luigi has collected, and contains a special radar called the Boo Radar to find hidden spherical objects. ;Game Boy Horror SP The Game Boy Horror SP is an upgraded version of the Game Boy Horror, given to Mario by E. Gadd in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. It is another portable device, this time bearing a striking resemblance to a Game Boy Advance SP. It always gives the Bros. access to rare items in battle. ;Ghost Container A machine that holds the ghosts captured throughout Evershade Valley and the ScareScraper in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It also provides research information on all captured ghosts including their spectral mass (weight). ;Ghost Gown A pale blue jacket that, when worn, turns characters into a ghost. When E. Gadd wore this in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Luigi got scared and used the Poltergust 3000 to vacuum him up. ;Ghost Portrificationizer The Ghost Portrificationizer is a large machine which works in conjunction with the Poltergust 3000. Certain ghosts captured can be entrapped in portraits to be hung in E. Gadd's gallery. The machine also works in reverse, which was utilized to free Mario from the painting he had been trapped in by King Boo. E. Gadd also commented that it took him twenty years to build. ;E. Gadd's Vault A vault E. Gadd made to contain the ghosts of Evershade Valley and the ScareScraper in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It holds the Boo and Ghost Containers, a machine where Gemstones and their statues are stored, as well as a device which displays Poltergust 5000 upgrades, and a Bank Vault where treasure that is collected throughout the game is stored and tallied. ;Hydrogush 4000 A large water pump used in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. It's not portable like the F.L.U.D.D., but it does have a lot of power. ;Magic Orb A magic wand in Mario Party 7, which has the E. Gadd logo on it. It is exclusive to Boo and Dry Bones. It was used to turn the characters invisible, making them impervious to traps, and to double their rolls on Dice Blocks for two turns. ;Magic Paintbrush The Magic Paintbrush is used by Bowser Jr. (as Shadow Mario) in Super Mario Sunshine.) It is a large paint brush with the ability to paint various colors, though this magic paint can change the landscape, create portals, and create obstacles or enemies. It is unclear why E. Gadd made the brush, as well as why it was given to Bowser Jr., though the latter may be due to Bowser Jr. being disguised as Mario. In Mario Power Tennis, Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Sports Mix, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Bowser Jr. uses his Magic Paintbrush to perform special moves. ;Maze Manufactory A maze-making machine from the Mario Party 6 minigame Lab Brats. ;Parascope A device that allows E. Gadd to detect and measure distant paranormal signals and pieces of the Dark Moon from his Bunker in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. ;Pixelator E. Gadd uses the Pixelator to send Luigi, and his Toad assistants, from the various mansions in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. ;Poltergust 3000 The Poltergust 3000 is a modified vacuum cleaner designed to entrap ghosts. It also has a "blow" function which allows it to expel elements it sucks up such as fire, water, and ice. Luigi uses this in Luigi's Mansion to defend himself from the many ghosts; it also makes a return in Mario Power Tennis where Luigi uses it as his defensive Power Shot, using its suction power to retrieve the ball. It also appeared in a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Poltergust 3000 is also used by Luigi in Mario Sports Mix for his special ability. ;Super Poltergust 3001 The Super Poltergust 3001 is an advanced version of a Poltergust 3000. It has the same functions as the Poltergust 3000, but is much larger thereby allowing it to be ridden on. When ridden, it hovers over the ground. It is capable of moving at high speeds. E. Gadd briefly demonstrates the invention and uses it in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. ;Poltergust 4000 in the Poltergust 4000.]] The Poltergust 4000 is one of the vehicles used by Luigi in Mario Kart DS to race in. It is similar to the Super Poltergust 3001, though it does not float. The "barrel" of the car is the area Luigi sits on, and the nozzle rests on the ground. Emblems are placed on both sides of the barrel. ;Poltergust 5000 A vacuum that Professor E. Gadd creates for Luigi to vacuum up more ghosts in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It is a successor to the Poltergust 3000 and it creates a large circular sucking motion rather than the small sucking motion from the first game, making it a lot easier to defeat multiple ghosts at once. There are also different accessories designed for the Poltergust 5000, such as the Strobulb and the Dark-Light Device. ;Robo Mario This robotic entity of Mario races against players in the Rainbow Cup challenge game in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. It spawns an infinite number of items and changes items depending on its place. ;Starbeans Cafe The beverage shop in the Beanbean Kingdom, founded and owned by E. Gadd. Every time Mario and Luigi mix a new drink, E. Gadd visits. This continues until E. Gadd stops visiting and puts up a larger-than-life-size portrait of himself. ;Stuffwell An intelligent suitcase used by the Mario Bros. on their quest in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Its purpose is to manage the brothers' inventory and display their current status. It also helps the brothers by activating the Shroob Saucers that are used in the game, and eventually near the end develops the ability to return to the past before rescuing Princess Peach. It is known to use large and overly complex made-up words when he speaks, and upon ending its speeches, says "BACK TO ADVENTURE!" ;Time Machine Used by Princess Peach to visit the past at the beginning of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. It is powered by the Cobalt Star. It breaks at the beginning of the game but is repaired after the Shroobs are defeated. ;Vacuum Orb A vacuum from Mario Party 7. It is a capsule item exclusive to Wario and Waluigi. It doesn't look much like the Poltergust 3000. Rather, it is yellow and purple (much like the two characters that use it), and features the E. Gadd logo. It is used to steal coins from other players. Gallery Official profiles and statistics Website bios for Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon "Known for his paranormal research and plethora of wild inventions, Professor E. Gadd just needs someone crazy enough to put them to the test." "An eccentric scientist who invented the Poltergust 5000, a big improvement on the previous 3000 model. After the ghosts turn hostile and take over mansions, he calls on his old friend Luigi to help out." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy List of appearances by date Names in other languages |DutM=Pun on kwibus, meaning "strange man" |Ger=Professor Immanuel Gidd |GerM=Pun on igitt, meaning "ick", "ugh" or "yuk" |SpaA=Profesor D. Sastre |SpaAM=Pun on desastre, meaning "disaster" |SpaE=Profesor Fesor |SpaEM=Literally "Professor Fessor", Fesor is from Profesor with the first three letters removed |Ita=Professor Strambic |ItaM=''Strambic'' is a corruption of strambo, meaning "weirdo" or "wacky" |Por=Professor Anacleto Luado |PorM=Pun on aluado, meaning "moonstruck" or "lunatic" |Rus=Профессор П. У. Галкин |RusR=Professor P. U. Galkin |RusM=Pun on пугать ("pugat"), meaning "to scare" |Pol= Doktor Damian Ziwak |PolM= Pun on dziwak, meaning "weird person". |Kor=아라따박사 |KorR=Aratta Baksa |KorM=아라따 ("aratta") is a corruption of 알았다 ("aratda"), meaning "all right" and 박사 ("baksa") means "doctor" |Chi=哎哟•喂博士 (Simplified) Āiyō•wèi Bóshì 哎唷•喂博士 (Traditional) |ChiR=Āiyō•wèi Bóshì |ChiM=Localization of the Japanese name 哎哟/哎唷 ("Āiyō") means "uh-oh" and 喂'' ("wèi") means "hey". ''博士 ("bóshì") means "professor". }} Trivia *In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Robo Koopa", there is a scientist named Dr. Nerdnick who bears a passing resemblance to E. Gadd due to their similar appearance and the fact that they both speak in incomprehensible gibberish. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of the names that can appear when a player presses the random button in naming their custom stage is "EGADD". *Glasses with swirls are often seen in Japanese mediaThe Mushroom Kingdom (Accessed on 6-12-09) that are a feature E. Gadd shares with Professor Frankly, Fawful, Francis, and Iggy Koopa. *Occasionally, Professor E. Gadd's voice-overs includes "Oyamaa", which is both his Japanese name and an exclamation of surprise. This happens even in overseas releases. He can also sometimes be heard saying "Luigi!" or "Mario!" *Professor E. Gadd is one of the few characters in the franchise who existed prior to Nintendo's translating games to Dutch, Portuguese, Russian and Polish to receive a new name in said translations, as opposed to keeping his English name. *If one views Professor E. Gadd at a certain angle, it is shown that he has small dotted eyes. References Category:Mario characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Fictional professors Category:Fictional parapsychologists Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001